


[Podfic] Ready! Set! Go!

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Oh No There's Only One Bed Whatever Shall We Do, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Knows this is Fanfiction, this was hella complicated for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: Podfic of "Ready! Set! Go!" by Spideyboy.Author's Summary: A choose-your-adventure fanfic! Follow Peter in his adventure and help him choose his path. There are four possible endings.Choose wisely.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Ready! Set! Go!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ready! Set! Go!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758232) by [spideyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyboy/pseuds/spideyboy). 



This is a podfic of "Ready! Set! Go!" by Spideyboy.

Author's Summary: A choose-your-adventure fanfic! Follow Peter in his adventure and help him choose his path. There are four possible endings.

Choose wisely.

Fandom: Deadpool, Spider-man

Pairing(s): Peter Parker/Wade Wilson

Original Fiction by: Spideyboy on Ao3

Read by: Elle_dubs on Ao3

Chapter 1

  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/ready-set-go/Ready%20Set%20Go%20-%20Chapter%2001.mp3) for mobile streaming & download)_

Chapter 2

  
_(or click[here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/ready-set-go/Ready%20Set%20Go%20-%20Chapter%2002.mp3) for mobile streaming & download)_

Chapter 3

  
_(or click[here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/ready-set-go/Ready%20Set%20Go%20-%20Chapter%2003.mp3) for mobile streaming & download)_

Chapter 4

  
_(or click[here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/ready-set-go/Ready%20Set%20Go%20-%20Chapter%2004.mp3) for mobile streaming & download)_

Chapter 5

  
_(or click[here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/ready-set-go/Ready%20Set%20Go%20-%20Chapter%2005.mp3) for mobile streaming & download)_

Chapter 6

  
_(or click[here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/ready-set-go/Ready%20Set%20Go%20-%20Chapter%2006.mp3) for mobile streaming & download)_

Chapter 7

  
_(or click[here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/ready-set-go/Ready%20Set%20Go%20-%20Chapter%2007.mp3) for mobile streaming & download)_

Chapter 8

  
_(or click[here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/ready-set-go/Ready%20Set%20Go%20-%20Chapter%2008.mp3) for mobile streaming & download)_

Chapter 9

  
_(or click[here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/ready-set-go/Ready%20Set%20Go%20-%20Chapter%2009.mp3) for mobile streaming & download)_

Chapter 10

  
_(or click[here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/ready-set-go/Ready%20Set%20Go%20-%20Chapter%2010.mp3) for mobile streaming & download)_

Chapter 11

  
_(or click[here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/ready-set-go/Ready%20Set%20Go%20-%20Chapter%2011.mp3) for mobile streaming & download)_

Chapter 12

  
_(or click[here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/ready-set-go/Ready%20Set%20Go%20-%20Chapter%2012.mp3) for mobile streaming & download)_

Chapter 13

  
_(or click[here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/ready-set-go/Ready%20Set%20Go%20-%20Chapter%2013.mp3) for mobile streaming & download)_

Chapter 14

  
_(or click[here](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/22/items/ready-set-go/Ready%20Set%20Go%20-%20Chapter%2014.mp3) for mobile streaming & download)_   


**Author's Note:**

> This podfic offered some unique challenges for me, but I loved it so much. Thank you Spideyboy, for letting me podfic this fun story!
> 
> Intro/outro music is "Password" by Go Gadget.
> 
> Sound effects from zapsplat.com.
> 
> Thanks to TheLordOfLaMancha to beta'ing and cheerleading me. Jetainia, thanks for helping me figure out the links and players. You rock.
> 
> This podfic was made for Voiceteam 2020 Never Have I Ever Challenge ... there were so many things I had never done before I made this podfic ... for Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell.
> 
> Please follow me on http://omg-elle-dubs-things.tumblr.com !!!!!


End file.
